Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for abiding by driver's mobile phone regulations, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a driver's communication assistance infra system and a method for abiding by driver's mobile phone regulations using the same configured for connecting caller's call to a passenger while the driver is driving and restraining the use of the mobile phone (a smartphone) of the driver while driving.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a traffic accident of a vehicle shall endure a social cost, and the social cost due to the traffic accident of the vehicle, such as the social cost of 26 trillion won in 2014 due to traffic accidents in Korea, must be a main issue that should be necessarily resolved in all countries.
Recently, the use of smartphones by a driver while driving at a time when the smartphone is regarded as an essential device causes a traffic accident, and it is confirmed that the rate of use of the smartphone of the driver occupying in the traffic accident is gradually being increased.
Accordingly, various countries tighten legal regulations on the use of the smartphone of the driver while driving to reduce occurrence of a traffic accident of a vehicle due to the mobile phone (smartphone) use.
However, the regulations on the use of the mobile phone (smartphone) while driving enforceability in each country must be a passive method that has a limitation to block the use of the mobile phone (smartphone) while driving because the vehicle is a private product.
As one example, official statistics of the Korea Transportation Safety Authority confirms that a frequency of occurrence of a traffic accident while driving accounts for 50.4% upon a voice call; 40.9% upon the use of social network services (SNS) or short message services (SMS); and 16.5% upon internet searching; and four of ten drivers experienced a traffic an accident caused by the use of a smartphone while driving.
Accordingly, the present invention considering the above problems is directed to providing a driver's communication assistance infra system and a method for abiding by driver's mobile phone regulations using the same may include informing a caller of a vehicle driving status of a driver who owns a mobile phone (smartphone) and restraining an attempt to connect a call; and switching the call to a mobile phone (smartphone) of a passenger and blocking the use of the mobile phone (smartphone) of the driver, thus preemptively preventing the traffic an accident caused by the use of the mobile phone (smartphone) while driving which results in the reduction of the social cost and minimizing the driver's dissatisfaction due to an unidentified call or message due to an message importance classification according to a big data technology based on storing/using history of the mobile phone (smartphone) of the passenger.
The information included in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and may not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.